


Indebted

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bait and Switch (quest), M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: On the night Hawke first meets Fenris, Hawke is immediately drawn to him and finds himself wanting to Fenris to stick around in Kirkwall.





	Indebted

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the quality I wanted, but I’m running on ~45 minutes of sleep and couldn’t get this out of my head, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Until then, I am at your disposal,” Fenris says.

He punctuates his words with a slight bow which leaves a bad taste in Hawke’s mouth after everything Fenris has revealed about himself. All this talk of a debt puts Hawke ill at ease. That a runaway slave fighting for his freedom seems to feel beholden or indentured to him — Hawke doesn’t want this.

But he does want to get to know Fenris, this beautiful, haunted, and hunted elf with the most mesmerizing laughter. He feels this more strongly than anything he’s felt since coming to Kirkwall.

Hawke glances down at the sovereigns Fenris handed him. _“All the coin I have,”_ Fenris called it. It feel wrong to accept. What will Fenris liv on? How will he obtain food? But returning the coin would doubtlessly only increase this sense of debt that Fenris has toward him.

Then again, a greater sense of debt would guarantee that Fenris would stick around longer...

No. _Don’t you dare take advantage of him, Garrett Hawke,_ he silently scolds himself. He’s paid, and that makes them even, which is what Fenris deserves.

Hawke slips the gold into his pocket and smiles disarmingly at Fenris. “When can I see you again?” he asks.

There’s that adorable blush again, which makes Hawke thrilled to see. “When would you like?” Fenris responds.

“Tomorrow night. We’re going after a den of slavers, which seems like something you’d be interested in. You’re welcome to come along, and I’ll pay you for your troubles.”

Fenris seems stunned. “Pay me? But...”

Hawke shrugs as nonchalantly as he can pull off. “You’re one of us now. We look out for each.”

And Hawke would very much like to look out for Fenris, are the words he keeps to himself.

“I... Very well.”

“Wonderful!” Hawke grins.

“Welcome aboard, elf,” Varric adds.

Hawke’s heart swells in his chest to see the tiny half-smile Fenris gives him.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
